After the series finale
by ffdude73
Summary: What i thought might happen after the last episode idk how long itll be this is my first ever fanfic so pleeeeeease R&R
1. Chapter 1

This happens shortly after the series finale. Leo is human and the Charmed ones need a whitelighter. Who they get may be a blast from their past.

It was a warms San Fransisco day when Paige was called to speak with the Elders. When she got back she told her family the news: they were getting a new whitelighter. Piper asked why they didn't assign Paige and she replied they thought she would have too many charges if she did that. Coop asks when the new whitelighter would show up and Paige said tomorrow morning 9 a.m. The rest of the day was uneventful until about 8 when phoebe and Coop hearted in and called Fmily meeting. It was there that they revealed the news of Phoebe's pregnancy. Everyone was excited and Phoebe said that she needed to do something and went up to the attic. Every one followed and found Phoebe cutting her finger and reciting the spell to bring back a deceased person. Suddenly white lights encircled the group and when they disappeared everyone gasped at who Phoebe brought back. With her long dark hair and pure white smile Prue was still the same. Phoebe told her about her pregnancy and everyone else filled her in on what she missed in the past several years. After about an hour Prue had to leave but before she left told her sisters "tell him I said hi" and with that she was gone. Paige who was still euphoric at having met the sister she never knew asked what was one everyones mind: "what did she mean?" It was Leo who returned after putting his sons to bed who suggested that she meant their new whitelighter and gave Piper his smile which meant he knew something she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early the next day when Piper awoke to a crash downstairs. Thinking demon she rushed down the steps to find her sons playing a game of hide and orb with their dad. Smiling Piper said they had better clean up before the new whitelighter gets here. Agreeing Leo told the boys to help clean up the now shattered vase on the floor. About thirty minutes later Paige orbed in with Phoebe to wait with Piper and Leo to meet the new whitelighter. Around 8:30 there was a shower of golden orbs and an Elder appeared before them. He told them that since they were all there he would send their new whitelighter down. He disappeared in the same manner he appeared and moments later the blue and white orbs of their new whitelighter appeared. When the orbs formed into a man they gasped. There where the orbs dissipated and a man appeared was Andy.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo all said hello to their old friend. Leo explained to the sisters that about two months ago an elder approached him and asked if he would help train Andy to be the new whitelighter and that they would reward him. Phoebe playfully joked that he should've told them. Paige was entirely confused this whole time. She spoke up asking Andy "who the heck are you?" Andy explained he was a childhood friend of the sisters and even dated Prue off and on. He found out about the girls's powers and was killed trying to save them from a demon. He was then put on assignment to wait for someone special and about 4 years later helped Prue cross over. After that he was sent to heaven. About a year ago, however the Elders approached him and asked if he would want to be their whitelighter. He said yes after some prodding from Prue because he didn't want to leave her. "Even dead she's as stubborn as ever" Andy remarked with a smile. After going downstairs they attempted to catch Andy but he explained that after he died and even after Prue died he watched over them because he still cared for them. That evening after an uneventful demon day (which no one complained about) Paige orbed Phoebe home and Leo and Piper finished doing dishes thaey sat down with Andy to talk. Piper asked him about other charges and Andy said that since The Halliwell family was such a high priority they were his only charges. Courious why he said "Halliwell family" and not "The Charmed Ones" she asked him about it. He explained that not only were the sisters his responsibility but also Wyatt, Chris, the sisters husbands, as well as any future children of theirs. Piper asked about grand-children and Andy said a plan is already in place for them. Piper then offered Andy Paige's old room since it was the only free room since the boys had Phoebe's old room. Andy graciously accepted the offer and the all retired to bed.

**Please suggest what Leo's reward should be. I'm thinking new powers but not whitelighter ones since Andy is there. If I use your suggestion I will give full credit. Also the grandchildren remark is the start of another story I'll publish after this one if people like it. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day everyone celebrated Phoebe's pregnancy. Because of all the commotion with Andy's arrival they hadn't yet had the chance.  
>They new that Phoebe's and Coop's child would be twice blessed just like Wyatt and Chris. Piper cooked a huge baby themed dinner, complete with baby-back ribs and baby carrots. It was when dessert was served that everything went to hell. Just as Piper cut the cake the demons came in. A darklighter, and two demons that semmed just generic demons. The darklighter shot Paige and Andy but both orbed out of the way. The demons both took out Phoebe and Piper with energy balls knocking them out. Just when everything seemed lost Leo ran in and incinerated the two demons by shooting lightning out of his hands.<br>Everyone but Leo was surprised. Just then Andy and Paige orbed back in with the darklighter following them. When he ssaw his commrades were killed he orbed out.  
>Andy and Paige healed everyone and Paige orbed home with Henry where hthey proceeded to be very intimate that night. Phoebe meanwhile left with Coop to rest. Leo, Piper, and Andy meanwhile tried to figure out who was behind the attack. <div> 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Piper and Leo got Wyatt ready for school and Chris ready to go to his grandpaps. After everyone was out of the house Leo and Piper went grocery shopping and Andy went to talk to the elders.  
>Meanwhile Phoebe was starting to expierence some of the "joys" of pregnancy. Paige who had recently decided to look for another job was reading the newspaper when she nearly choked on her toast. On the third page under the headline "Hero saves child from excaped convict" was her deceased ex-brother-in-law Cole! She immediatly orbed to the Manor but no one was home so she went to Phoebe's. Phoebe was outraged and insisted on confronting Cole. Paige suggested waiting since they didn't know what powers he had. When everyone got back Paige showed them the paper. Henry helped find Cole's address and they all orbed there except for Henry. Cole was very surprised to see his former famly orb in like that. They immediatly started to interrogate him. Cole revealed how the elders had felt Cole's human half had repented for what he did and he could leave limbo to either go to heaven or return to earth and help people. Cole had said that the elders gave him his original Balthazar powers so he could help people but he couldn't actually become Balthazar. To prove this Andy and Paige orbed up there to confirm the story. Kyle confirmed Cole's story and also mentioned that if Cole ever kills an innocent his powers are immediatly stripped and he is sent to hell. Paige and Andy return to confirm his story and Cole says that if they ever need any help that they should ask. Phoebe thinks this is an attempt to get her back but Cole rebuffs this and says he's been over her. Cole then shimmers out to go kill demons. Phoebe is furious that Cole is back but Andy and Leo agree that Cole's human half shouldn't have to suffer for what his demon half did.<p>AN I'm thinking of doing a time jump into the future about a year to help progress the story, let me know what you think. Also i severly appologize for how long it ook to update. Please keep reviewing. 


End file.
